


Wonderful

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [34]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Fights, Homophobia, Love, M/M, One Shot, Protective TJ, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Fic request ~ When a group of boys starts saying homophobic things about Cyrus, TJ completely loses it.





	Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! It was so weird to write angst after the adorable episode we just had! But I still had fun with this one, so I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> As always, all comments and kudos are very much appreciated ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com)

TJ can’t stop staring at Cyrus. _His boyfriend_. He’s just too adorable, even when he’s stuffing his face with baby taters and chocolate milkshake. As Cyrus continues to ramble about the latest episode of his favourite show, TJ reaches across the table and catches his hand, threading their fingers together with a goofy grin.

“I love you,” he says, not an ounce of insincerity shadowing his words. He makes it his mission to remind Cyrus how much he cares about him on an almost hourly basis.

Cyrus bites his lip and glances down at the floor, the way he always does whenever TJ says something sappy.

“I love you too,” he whispers. There’s an endearing blush dusting his cheeks, and TJ traces it with the pad of his thumb. When Cyrus leans into his touch, his heart flutters wildly, a familiar pinch of affection flooding his entire being.

After another round of milkshakes, they decide to move their date to the park; there’s a light drizzle outside, which means it should be relatively empty. They don’t purposely hide their relationship, but it’s always nice to have some private time together, away from the judgemental eyes of this small town.

“I’m just gonna go to the restroom quickly,” Cyrus tells him, dropping a kiss onto his lips.

While he’s gone, TJ pays for their meals (before Cyrus can insist on going halves) and arranges their dishes into a neat pile. He’s quietly waiting for his boyfriend to return when a group of vaguely familiar looking guys approaches him.

“Hey, Kippen,” the tallest boy, presumably their ringleader, greets him with a sneer.

TJ stiffens, immediately sensing trouble. “Uh… hey?”

“What, you don’t remember me?”

“Can’t say I do.”

“I’m team captain of The Raptors,” the boys reminds him smugly. “Jake?”

TJ barely resists rolling his eyes. “Oh, right. You’re the guy who ‘accidentally’ tripped our shooting guard last season. He almost broke his leg, you know?”

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Jake folds his arms across his chest, flicking a smirk at the three other boys behind him. “I guess it’s true what they say, huh? Being gay _does_ turn you into a pansy.”

TJ’s blood runs cold.

“Are you seriously gonna go there?” he asks, desperately fighting the urge to punch the smirk off Jake’s face. “It’s the 21st century, man. Maybe you should get over yourself.”

“Well, maybe you and your little boyfriend shouldn’t shove your relationship in everyone’s faces.”

“We’re just on a date,” TJ says. He’s gritting his teeth, trying his best to be reasonable, but his patience is wearing thin. The only thing keeping him from throwing a punch is the fact that Cyrus will be back from the restroom any second now; he doesn’t want his boyfriend to see him getting into fights in the middle of The Spoon. “How about you just leave us alone, yeah?”

Jake scoffs. “What the hell happened to you, man? You used to be cool…”

“Being gay doesn’t make me uncool, asshole. Not that I care what you think about me.”

“Touchy.”

“You better leave before I do something I regret.”

“No way,” Jake says, casually slipping into the seat opposite him, where Cyrus was previously sat. “I wanna meet your boyfriend before I leave.”

“I swear to god, if you upset him –”

“Calm down, Kippen. I just wanna chat.”

Just then, the door to the restroom swings open, and Cyrus makes his way back to their table. There’s an uncertain smile on his face, as if he’s trying to figure out if these guys are friendly or not, but his expression drops the moment he meets TJ’s eyes.

“What’s going on?” he asks warily.

Jake grins. “Oh, look! Here’s the other faggot.”

TJ freezes, his voice eerily quiet as he leans across the booth and grabs Jake by the collar of his shirt, yanking him forward until his chin almost hits the table. “What did you just call him?”

“Dude, take it easy –”

“What the _fuck_ did you just call him?”

There’s still a stubborn flicker of triumph in Jake’s eyes, but TJ can tell by his trembling hands that the other boy is pretty terrified of him right now.

“It was just a joke, okay?”

“No, it wasn’t.”

“TJ!” Cyrus tugs at his sleeve, his voice wobbling as he tries to pull him away. “Just drop it, alright? They’re not worth it! _Please_.”

It’s the strangled sound of Cyrus’ tears that makes him let go.

“Fine,” he mutters. “But if I ever hear you talk about him like that again, you won’t be so lucky.”

Jake gives him a wounded look as he rearranges his collar, clearly embarrassed about being shown up in front of his little gang. If Cyrus wasn’t so upset, TJ would probably laugh. Instead, he wraps a comforting arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and leads him out of The Spoon, not even bothering to spare Jake a parting glare.

As soon as they step outside, the rain cools the angry blush staining his cheeks, but it does nothing to cure the silent tears still rolling down Cyrus’ face.

“I’m so sorry,” TJ says, kissing warmth into Cyrus’ hands. “I shouldn’t’ve done that, I know. But I couldn’t just sit there and let him talk to you like that! I guess I just saw red…”

Cyrus sniffles. “I’m not mad at you, Teej. I just wish we lived in a world where things like this never happened.”

“Me too,” he sighs.

“I refuse to let this spoil our date though,” Cyrus says, taking a deep breath and wiping away his tears. He squeezes TJ’s hand and gives him a shaky (but genuine) smile. “Can we go to the swings, please? I don’t wanna waste anymore tears on people like that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Definitely.” He stands on his tiptoes and kisses TJ’s cheek. “All I want to focus on is my amazing boyfriend. Okay?”

TJ chuckles fondly. “Okay.”

They share another kiss, then start walking towards the park, their love for each other swiftly drowning out the hatred of those around them, and everything is wonderful again.


End file.
